A Just Dessert
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: Will Commissioner Gordon miss out on Valentine's Day for the fourth consecutive year? One-Shot RE-EDITED


_**Authors Note;**__ I know, I've already posted, but this is just a re-edit!! Done and done!! LOL!! Huge cuddles to my reviewers! Also, I hope to add Chapter 3 ' To Protect and Serve' really soon :-) xxx_

_-_

**A Just Dessert**

It had been an eventful evening to say the least. Commissioner Gordon returned to the Gotham City Police Station well-worn after the chase downtown....he and his officers had finally managed to come upon the difficult cat-burglar in the act. The city's latest adversary had attempted to steal the Central Museum's newest jewel, a ruby-studded Heart which was put on display to coincide with Valentine's Day.

Though the feline-clad female had managed to escape arrest yet again, it was thanks to the Batman's arrival that she didn't take off with the priceless piece.

As Jim Gordon stood in the elevator, sorrowed at the thoughts of arriving back to his busy desk, he couldn't help but wonder if the Batman was alone on the holiday as he was. Was it wrong that he found comfort in not being the only one bound to work instead of celebrating?

Hastily stepping out of the cubed space and walking down the corridor, the Commissioner only stopped once he reached his secretary's desk.

"You're still here?" he greeted in surprise, "I thought you have a dinner with your boyfriend or something?" Just because he had to miss out on the pointless day didn't mean his staff had to be deprived as well!

The petite brunette didn't need to be reminded. Snapping shut her make-up mirror, she stood. "I've got dinner at 8!" she chirped, putting on her coat. She had gotten ready for her date at work, correctly guessing that her boss would be arriving back to the station usually late. "I've left everything marked in your folder, Sir," she told, pushing it in his direction. "I've confirmed your tickets for the Wayne fundraiser, your meeting with the Mayor is put back to Tuesday and if you wa...."

"Thank you Celia," he stopped her with a grateful nod, putting the blue binder under his arm, "Now go have fun!"

"Okay," she giggled, reaching for her purse, "Happy Valentine's Day Sir!"

He paused before replying with much less enthusiasm. "Happy Valentine's Day Celia." God, he could just about remember being as young, frivolous and in love on this very day many moons ago. Well, he could be doing worse than still possessing one characteristic out of the three. He was still very much in love with his wife, but life had since taught him to be a little more realistic in his approach....Throughout his marital trials and tribulations, he learned long ago that 'love' certainly did not mean hearts and flowers!

"Oh, and Sir...." Celia called from afar, causing him to look back. "Your wife adored the bouquet and chocolates!"

Desperately trying not to blush at her very public announcement, he gave an awkward smile before turning back to open his office door. Despite many officers having clocked out, there were some on the computers nearby. Given their wide grins, he supposed they'd heard.

"Alright," he dismissed, causing them to get back to work. Okay, love didn't _mean_ hearts and flowers, but they were allowed. ....and, he was a traditional man after all! He was just glad he had the time to place the order with the florist yesterday.

Sighing as he unlocked his office door, he lamented the probability of Stevens and the crew getting wind of his romantic gesture – they wound him up enough as it was.

-

Before he could flip the switch of his grim office light and settle into the mountain of overdue paperwork, Jim opened the door to find a warm candlelight display laid out on his now draped floor.

Advancing inside, he furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of the surprise, but he was only further confounded at the sound of the door shutting behind him, followed by it being locked. A soft pair of delicate hands then slipped up under his glasses and covered his eyes from behind.

"Hold it right there Officer," breathed the assailant's husky voice in his ears.

He instantly eased at recognising the familiar creamy tone. "You do know breaking and entering is a punishable crime, Madame?"

"Don't worry Commissioner, I've got keys.....," she purred, "would you like to frisk me and find them?"

His thin lips curled into a smile under his peppery 'tashe. "Well, it _is_ official procedure...."

"I suppose you'll have to 'cuff me as well?" she continued hopefully, obviously proud of managing to catch the city's 'top cop' off guard.

"That depends on your co-operation ma'am...." he played along earnestly, still renderded blind.

He listened to the silence before her hands travelled from covering his eyes to craftily undoing his restricting tie.

He let her take it off before easing around to face her. "I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner," he began sincerely, looking out over his signature glasses to meet her emerald eyes. "I was all set to finish up in here when the call came in. Stevens had already taken the weekend off, and Montoya worked through last night until this afternoon, so I had no one senior enough to deal with the 'Catwoman'. I had to go down there, but I'll make it u....."

"Ssshhh," she silenced, placing a single finger upon his dry lips. "You can stop with the routine. Its fine, I understand....I figured, given our record, that maybe it was my turn to initiate."

"What about the kids?"

"Well, since you've spent the past three Valentine's working, I've spent the past three Valentine's minding my sister's children....I thought she was due to return the favour..."

Satisfied with justice being done, he took a step closer to her and leant forward to kiss.

Though at first she was going to respond, Barbara pulled back and opted to tease him further. She left her husband lingering as she slowly walked over to the culinary display in her heels. "Hungry?" she asked, arching a suggestive brow.

He paused, eyeing her from head to toe. She wore a simple red dress which hugged her shapely curves, and it cut off just slightly above the knee, allowing her long, slender legs to be exposed. _"Starving!"_

She sat herself down upon the picnic blanket and wordlessly motioned for him to join her. He awkwardly obliged, suddenly becoming conscious of the work load he had brought in with him. Most of his folder contained official files to be processed for the morning.

Prioritising the tempting display of both the dinner and his wife, he placed the paperwork on top of the nearby filing cabinet. He supposed he could come in an hour earlier tomorrow morning...

Thankful of his choosing her, Barbara took him into her arms with a warm smile. Her hands crept inside his tailored dark suit jacket and slid it off his shoulders.

Sitting to dine with her, he unbuttoned his collar and made himself as comfortable as possible.

-

As he tried to pour them both another glass of the Pinot Noir, Barbara giggled as she stuffed the last battered shrimp into her husband's mouth. The distraction, much to her amusement, caused him to spill some of the red wine on his sleeve.

"Hey hey _hey!"_ he unsuccessfully protested after swallowing. Holding up the stained area, he examined his now damaged favourite shirt. "You wanna spend the night in the MCU cells?" he threatened in a bid to stop her laughing.

"I'm sorry Jim, you're right. I'll be good," she managed to temporarily compose herself, "I guess, its just that...I mean, I guess that I _wear my emotions on my sleeve!!"_ she cracked up again.

"Thats it!" he caved, kneeling back down beside her and playfully laying her on the floor under him. God, it was so _good_ to see her like this....for them to have time like this. It had become increasingly rare since his promotion. Seeing her so secure and happy was a primary reason for his working so hard. He didn't want his family to suffer Gotham's troubles.....again.

"Ooh, what's this... the ol' good cop bad cop routine?" she persisted, barely able to speak amid her fit of giggles.

It was only when he laced his fingers with hers and silenced her with a kiss that the room fell quiet again.

"Not exactly...." he whispered, reluctantly pulling back from her pillowed lips.

Barbara responded by wrapped her legs around his waist. Her chiselled features softened as she locked with his crystal gaze. "I love you Jim," she said sombrely.

His response was a heavy sigh before moulding his mouth with hers. "I love you too Barbara...."

Those were the only words she ever needed to hear. Those were the words that gave her the strength to cope on the nights that he didn't come home.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick hair before placing her palm at the back of his neck and pulling him down for a greedy kiss.

His eyes darkened as he became a little aggressive in his style. It wasn't uncommon for him to grow serious in their lovemaking and it appeared he was becoming adamant to take things heavy tonight. Considering the fact that he was a dedicated man in every sense of the word, it was fair to say James W. Gordon never undertook a significant job half-heartedly.

She shut her eyes in a bid to savour every sensation as his warm mouth trailed along her neck. She managed to unbuckle and remove his belt in her heated impatience.

He placed his arms at the small of her back and pressed her tightly against him, hip to hip. It had been nearly two months since their last interlude, and he was now eager to make up for the lost time.

Suddenly, their laboured breathing was drowned by the shrill ringing of the Commissioner's phone.

Holding back from swearing, he sat up before rubbing a rough hand down his face. "I have to take it honey," he apologised.

She simply nodded, propping herself up and trying to tame her mussed red hair as he stumbled over to the desk.

"Gordon...." he answered once he'd cleared his throat. "Noted Officer....can you explain the situation at hand....."

Knowing better than to eaves-drop in on his formal conversation with one of his crew, Barbara rolled her eyes as she saw him sit into his seat. Oh well, she had him for the hour, it was more than she'd expected.

"Unit five is already out, I suggest you try their radio again..." he ordered, "But I'll have seven on standby, ready to dispatch when you call them..."

Bored, she sat herself up on the desk on front of him, propping her legs each side of his chair as she indulged in a strawberry from her Valentine's spread.

As she dipped another in chocolate, however, she noticed Jim's face suddenly shift. He began to stir in the seat and hastily ended his call. "Okay Officer....thats fine, they'll be right there...."

He hung up before taking a second glance to the sight before him.

"You have to go?" Barbara asked flatly, already resigned to the fact that he'd been called away.

Jim scratched the back of his neck. "Actually no....one of the squad cars broke down...." he explained matter-of-factly. "They just wanted to be picked up."

"That's it?"

"That's it!" he echoed, before standing. He briefly turned to look out at the colourful view from his window, obviously mulling something over in his mind before quickly turning back to her again. "So, let me get this straight.....you've not been wearing underwear all evening?"

Barbara suddenly stopped eating. "Well, yeah...." she answered, beginning to blush.

_"All_ evening?"

She nodded gently, reaching out to take his hands into hers. "Well, I thought it would be best if I left it until we'd finished.....we couldn't have you skipping dinner for desert!"

Jim only smirked in response. He never had any doubts about having married a wise woman.

Without any further hesitation or interruptions, the Gordons' then proceeded to indulge in their _very_ Just Dessert.

-


End file.
